Watching Always Watching
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: "I knew it already." Jumonji isn't stupid, he knows Sena is Eyeshield 21. But how long has Jumonji been watching Sena to know this? Shounen-ai  boyxboy  Dont like. Don't read. Rated T for swearing.


**Well. **

**I was re-watching my Eyeshield 21 DVDs, and I couldn't help but feel some chemistry between Jumonji and Sena. This is my first Shounen-ai fic, so be easy on me please?**

**Enjoy despite the spelling and grammatical errors I am prone to.**

_**Warnings: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it, don't read it. I really don't want any hate mail about it being shounen-ai.**_

Watching. Always watching.

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

He never thought that that commander from hell would ever change him. Never.

He never thought he'd love American football, or start enjoying the company of his team. But he did. He started living for American football. He started looking forward to the long practices, and the longer team meetings.

He would never admit it of course. He was Jumonji, he was a delinquent. He would never tell anyone, even his two best friends, exactly how much he appreciated Hiruma for making him play the sport.

"_Being in the line,"_ he mused one day, "changed everything."

He had started out as any delinquent does, being in the line meant he had valid reason to beat the pulp out of any, and all the men before him. However, as the months went by, as he started to learn the different techniques, and started gaining vast amounts of strength, the euphoria of a good beating turned into the desperation to protect the backs that stood behind and depended on his strength.

It started slowly. One day, during a practice game, he and the other ha-ha brothers slipped on the ground and Hiruma ended up sacked. He froze. Watching the quarterback getting up shakily, he watched as Sena ran to him, checking if he was ok. That is when the feelings of protection started. He was the wall of his team, if people got past him, the rest of his teammates would suffer, the quarterback- whom he owed so much- first, then the others in a domino effect after. He forced himself into the training, working threefold than the other members. He lifted weights, he ran, he worked on his legs, back, arms, and shoulders; he did whatever he could to get stronger.

However, being in the line also gave him a sense of both protection, and desperation over one man; Eyeshield 21. He was the only member of the team he felt he _needed_ to protect. Hiruma was strong, not to mention a second year; he was both used to, and trained to be attacked. However, Eyeshield was a first year, like himself, but unlike Jumonji, Eyeshield was a short, spindly teenage boy with no muscle and a resolve too big for his body. Jumonji, being a lineman, needed to protect Hiruma, but he couldn't help feel _he_ needed to protect the running back.

It was during the game against the NASA Aliens that this feeling of protection first surfaced. Hiruma sent out an order. Sweep.

At first, Jumonji didn't think anything of it. That is until, he realised how protective he was of a certain running back. They ran together, Eyeshield hugging the ball to his thin chest. Jumonji, Kuroki and Tokana were his first line of defence, finally moving from the indestructible line, and into the fray of the battlefield.

"_I never noticed how thin he is... how the hell does such a twerp stand up to these guys?"_

When the three ha-ha brothers intercepted the encroaching tacklers, Jumonji and Eyeshield locked eyes. That's when he started to feel protective. That little smirk started a torrent of feelings in Jumonji that he recognised, but was nowhere near ready to admit to them.

The smirk that Eyeshield sent his way almost an insult; 'it took you long enough huh?'.

As he pushed with all his might, fighting against the mammoth strength that was the Americans, Jumonji could only watch as Eyeshield subdued the field, running past all with his light-speed steps. But he was also overcome with a kind of fear, while he was there, holding the monsters in place, Eyeshield was on his own, running down the field, completely unprotected. But that was the job of the line, to subdue the attackers and create a space for the running back to run.

That was when Jumonji started watching. During practices, he watched. During the games, he watched. From the line, where he had to wait, he watched as the running back took off down the field. He didn't know why he felt so protective, he had never felt like that towards anyone before, he didn't even know the Shorty's real face, in fact, if it weren't for the Devil's interference, Jumonji and the other two delinquents would have beat the shit out of anyone that size.

However, it was through this watching that Jumonji noticed many things. He noticed the running back's growth. At first, he was terrified, his running was timid, it was _running away_, but as the games wore on, as the training intensified, and as Jumonji got better, the running back grew more confident, as if feeding off of the line's strength. His running became fluid, he didn't run _away_, he ran into the fray, dodging with accuracy rather than terrified luck.

When he watched Eyeshield fight with Shin, he flinched. He couldn't deal with it. The cries of pain as the spear tackle drove the breath from the boy's lungs, or the crunch of the armour as the tiny boy hit the ground. Jumonji couldn't watch, didn't want to watch, but he had a job, he was a lineman; immoveable.

Somehow, every time he hit the dirt, the running back stood up again, took his position behind the commander of hell, and watched the line, waiting for a road to open up so he could run.

So Jumonji could only watch him, make a path, and hope he had the speed to dodge any enemies.

For months Jumonji watched the running back, he saw every injury, every pained muscle from training or a game, and he also noticed the apparent disappearance of the timid manager whenever Eyeshield made it to a practice. The female manager never noticed, but Jumonji did- he wasn't an idiot, and his mind wasn't clouded with prejudice- so he not only watched Eyeshield, but he started to watch Sena as well. He started to notice the lines of Sena's arms and chest show from under his manager's shirt; he saw how his back stood straighter, prouder than a few months back. Every now an again, while they were in the changing rooms, or stretching, Jumonji would notice bruises on the young manager's body. Some he could have sworn Eyeshield had received during a practice days ago. When he saw the bruises, his hands would ball into fists. He was ready to kill who ever _dared_ lay a hand on the manager. Though, he had no idea why his feelings of protection for the manager were so strong, or why he wanted to go up to him and check for any other injuries littering his body.

It was just before the NASA game that he made the connection, but he wasn't sure, it could all be coincidence after all._ "I mean, it's Sena. There's no way in all the hells that Sena is Eyeshield 21."_

So when Sena limped, or rubbed a part of his body that Jumonji knew Eyeshield had hurt the day before, he simply shook his head, denying any connection the young, fragile boy had with the whole Eyeshield 21 fiasco. He couldn't bear to see Sena hurt, as much as that didn't make sense, he didn't want the young boy to be in the tough game. He saw, and felt the power of the opponents they faced, Sena wasn't strong enough to face them; then again, Eyeshield wasn't strong enough to face them either.

When they were in America was when Jumonji watched Sena the most, he wasn't stupid, and Eyeshield wasn't on the plane, but Sena was. He watched Sena when he was playing beach football, and when he was him run he simply shook his head, _"So Sena can run, there's nothing surprising about that."_

It was at the ranch that Jumonji finally realised he couldn't deny the facts, that Sena was Eyeshield. He had watched both Sena and Eyeshield enough, he knew everything about them. So when Tokana and Kuroki were being chased by the bull that Sena and the Wild Gunmens had saved, Jumonji's mouth went dry. It was a truly amazing sight.

He watched him run. Lithe and sharp, his legs pounded against the ground, tearing it up at the speed of light. He watched the lines of Sena's body blur; he saw the lines of perspiration run slowly down his face from the humidity. His mind flashed to one of the thousands of times he had seen Eyeshield run, to the numerous times he has seen that sharp style of running, and to the millions of times he had to watch the body of the running back hit the ground with a crack. Jumonji took an unconscious step forward, desperate to protect the running back from everything; wanting to protect _Sena_ from everything.

It was that night that he stood in the cool air, staring at the stars, watching the city lights, far to the west, glimmer in the night. He felt the fence shake slightly as a new weight joined it, and turning his head, his deep brown eyes met piercing blue. His commander stood beside him, for once, not polishing his gun.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what? Fucking Jumonji."

Ignoring the fact that the hell commander called him by his name, Jumonji elaborated. "Why did you make Sena Eyeshield?"

This time it was Hiruma's turn to be taken back. _"When did this fucking idiot find out?"_

"Before you ask, Sena didn't tell me. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to figure it out..."

"If they watched hard enough." Hiruma finished, without the usual mocking, shiver inducing tone he was famous for.

"You gonna put that in your threat book? Blackmail me with that too?"

"No. I'm not." Hiruma answers after a pause.

"Answer me then Hiruma. Why? Why put Sena in such a dangerous position. Look at how many times he's been injured already!" Jumonji's voice started to rise, but he reined it in.

"And think about how many more injuries he would get if the line weren't as strong as it is." Hiruma retorted. He pushed himself off the fence, and started to walk away. "Keep the line strong, fucking Jumonji. That is, if you want the fucking-chibi to stay safe."

Jumonji thought on that, watching the hell born quarterback leave him in the night. If he wanted Eyeshield, no, Sena to be safe, he had to make the line strong.

As he walked into the barn, he saw the small footballer of his fascination sleeping silently by himself. Far to his right were the other linemen sleeping in a pile of twisted limbs and discarded straw. Kurita and Komasubi were piled together, and Jumonji's friends were beside him, completely twisted with a blanket chucked across them. To the running back's far left was the catcher, and Jumonji's sempai. The wide receiver was sleeping much the same as the lineman, a mess of straw and blankets, their sempai on the other hand was more refined in his sleep, lying still, and unmoving on the straw. There was a space beside the running back, to the left of the other linemen. He took a seat, in the straw, and watched the running back's soft breathing for a moment. His chest rose and fell slowly, and deeply. His thin lips were parted slightly, and the moon cast a eerie glow on his pale face.

Jumonji's heart picked up as he watched the running back sleep, the collar of his shirt was askew, the fabric showing off a fading bruise on the boy's collar bone, running over his neck to his shoulder. Jumonji recognised it as a spot he was tackled by one of the NASA players. Jumonji's hand unconsciously moved to pull the collar back into place. The boy turned over in his sleep to face Jumonji more, and his heart picked up again. His mouth dried as he watched the ace of their team, so small and fragile, sleep peacefully in the straw. His hand moved to Sena's hair, smoothing the soft tresses out, he leaned forward, not really caring if anyone was watching, or if the boy woke up, and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"I will protect you, Sena."

The next morning, Sena woke with a warm feeling; he looked next to him to see Jumonji sleeping heavily, his mouth opened, and a soft snore filling the air. For some reason, seeing his previously feared bully in such a peaceful state made him smile. Over the past few months, Sena had grown dependant on the blond haired delinquent. He seemed to keep the other two in line, making sure they were strong, and focused. Everyone called him 'trash' and 'useless', but Sena knew better. Jumonji was smart, he could be as smart as Yukimitsu, but Sena knew that wasn't Jumonji. He had common sense, and a smartness that came naturally to him. Over the months, Sena had earned a certain respect for him, and his unrelated brothers. They were no longer the delinquents that were at practice because of a threat from Hiruma, they were their teammates. Sena had even been there, hiding from his afternoon jog, when Hiruma handed over the 'photos' to the three boys, explaining how they were no longer his to have. He had watched, wide-eyed as Jumonji smirked and turned away. Saying 'I guess we'll see you in the morning then.'

However, Sena knew he didn't just feel admiration for Jumonji. He knew it was something stronger, and that one day, he'd have to address it. But for now, Sena was content with watching his once bully, now teammate sleeping soundly beside him, oblivious to the world.

That day, standing outside their plane home, Jumonji made up his mind. He, and the rest of the team, had heard Hiruma and the old man's argue... discussion last night, he heard the dangers of the march, but he also heard what would happen when they finished it, the linemen would be strong, Sena would be strong. They would be unbeatable. That was all Jumonji needed to know.

So when he was asked whether he was prepared for the march to hell, Jumonji felt no hesitation. He was resolved, he was ready, and he knew what he was going to go. He also knew what his friends would want to do.

"I don't want to suffer in summer vacation too." Kuroki had said.

"Let's go, Jumonji." Tokana strolled away.

The words tore through Jumonji. There was no doubt in his mind that Sena would stay, and he couldn't let himself leave the spindly running back. He knew how dangerous the Death March was, and he knew Sena wasn't an idiot, Sena knew how dangerous it was. Still, Jumonji couldn't help but feel it was _his_ duty to protect the boy who was once the object of his frustrated anger.

"Is that really ok for you?" His friends stopped. "Even those who were weaker than us are fighting now," he paused "Yukimitsu-sempai... and Eyeshield 21... or should I say Sena." He added quietly.

Sena looked up at him, his eyes wide, innocent, knowing. No, Sena wasn't an idiot; he knew someone would find out eventually. Strangely enough, the boy looked relieved Jumonji knew, as if he hadn't wanted to lie to him.

Kuroki and Tokana turned on a dime, their faces filled with a scoffing; disbelief. Of course they didn't believe Sena was Eyeshield, they were idiots. _"Though, I suppose so is most of the team."_ He mused.

"I knew it already." Jumonji admitted. _"I've known for a _long_ time."_ Though, he would never admit how he knew, how he watched Sena, how he had watched him for a long time, longer than he'd like to admit.

"Do you like always being called useless trash?" he demanded. "In the game against the Aliens, we did block the opponents in an instant." He calls to them, a little softer than before. "...'They will recognise you if you win.'...That's what American football is." He quotes Hiruma's words to them, sparking something in his friends.

"Now what, Tokana? Jumonji's full of drive." Kuroki asked

"I can't read the latest Manga. I can check out American comics sometime."

Hearing their agreement, Jumonji was filled with a pride. They would prove to everyone that they weren't trash. They were American football players, and they _will_ contribute to their team. As he stepped over the line, Jumonji looked back to Sena stealthily, they lock eyes again, brown on brown, Sena smiles softly and nods, almost unnoticeable, but for Jumonji, who knows Sena's movements better than anyone, he knows Sena's proud of his change too.

Watching Sena's decision, seeing him rip his ticket, and take a step, Jumonji's mouth goes dry with anticipation, the death march isn't going to be easy, in fact, none of the realise just how difficult it is going to be.

Weeks pass in the death march, the sun beating down on them, the heat threatening to drag them into an endless sleep. Soar; tired, and hot, all the team members of the Devil bats are agitated, and somewhat frustrated. The idiot's appearance doesn't really sedate the matter though. However, it isn't the muscle fatigue, humidity, or the idiot's words that frustrate Jumonji from his sleep. For the entirety of the Death March, Jumonji- being a line -has been unable to see Sena, who runs far ahead of them. Not being able to watch the running back, making sure Hiruma isn't being too harsh, or that the small teenager isn't pushing himself too much makes Jumonji toss and turn in his makeshift bed on the bed of the Devilbat truck.

Stirred form sleep by the intense feeling, Jumonji stands and walks through the nearby forest. He strides lazily, simply trying to make himself sleepy. As he walks, he comes to a clearing; it overlooks one of the cities they bypassed on their journey. However, Jumonji doesn't look at the flashing lights, his eyes drift to the body standing against a tree. What he notices it's the way the body holds one leg above the ground. He knows instinctively it's Sena.

"Oi! Sena! What are you doing up?"

"Oh! J-Jumonji. I was just watching the city." He lies.

"Don't lie to me Sena." Jumonji states softly, he approaches the young boy, who is only really a couple months younger than himself and kneels before him, as he crouches, he holds the leg in his large hands. Sena curses softly as Jumonji runs his free hand over the swollen, warm joint.

"You couldn't sleep because of the swelling, could you?" Jumonji asks, already knowing the answer.

"Hahah. I guess I've been found out huh?" he laughs while rubbing the back of his neck.

Jumonji sighs and sits on the floor next to the short running back. Sena slowly slides down the tree, wincing as he slips closer to the ground. He looks to the sky and hums quietly.

"Sena. Why do you push yourself s hard? Why don't you stop?" Jumonji questions rather harshly.

"Jumonji... the same reason for you probably. I don't want to be a coward, and, there are so many strong opponents... I need to get stronger." Sena explains. As he does, he looks into Jumonji's eyes.

"But you shouldn't push yourself!"

"I need to. I don't want to be a burden to our team. Besides, I know you will always make a clear road for me to run on." A slight blush covers both boys' faces at the statement. Sena smiles confidently at Jumonji, confident that the lineman will _always_ be there to make a path and protect Sena when he runs.

With his mouth dry, and his heart hammering in his chest, Jumonji leans over and pulls Sena into his arms. He wraps his thick arms around Sena's small, strong shoulders and squeezes. He puts his face in Sena's soft hair and breathes in the running back's unique scent.

Sena looks up at him, shock and embarrassment evident in his blush. He watches Jumonji, but doesn't push him away. He relaxes into the soar, strong arms and breathes in the lineman's scent, memorising it.

Jumonji looks into the orbs of melted chocolate and leans into the running back's face. Their lips lock in a soft, chaste kiss. The innocence of the kiss is evidence that even Jumonji, tough guy extraordinaire, doesn't know how to proceed; is maybe even afraid of be rejected by the boy in his arms.

"I will _always_ be there to protect you, Sena." He declares. He watches the boy in his arms carefully, expecting to be pushed away. Expecting the boy to jump up and run away at light speed away from him.

"I know you will be. I depend on you, Jumonji."

Sena stretches a little, and Jumonji crushes down on the boy, enveloping him in his arms. Their lips crush together and they reciprocate each other's feeling in a kiss of passion and need. They depend on each other, they watch each other. Jumonji wraps Sena up protectively, not letting anything, or anyone past his arms. Sena is his, and only his. He will always watch Sena. He will always protect him.

**Well, what do you think? Please review. I might make this a TWO-SHOT, if I remember correctly, Sena and Jumonji run together in one of the later Manga chapters. Or if there's any other scene you can think of that needs attention just write a review or Pm me.**

**Please review, I need to know if this is ok. I attempted shounen-ai, but I don't know :/**

**For those of you who follow 'E'la Nostra Ora Incisa Sull'anello', or 'Facing Demons Facing You'. I am sorry that this is neither. For some reason, I CANNOT write the next chapter of ENOIS, it just taunts me, but I will have it out by Friday, even if I have to stay up for 48 hours straight form today.**

**Thanks anyway**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
